


open your (heart)

by hikaie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: There’s always a comfort in the way he can cradle her; his fingers nearly meet in the center of her back. She lets some of her weight melt back into his hold. In response, he smiles, endearingly smug.“Something you need?” He asks.





	open your (heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write just straight-up zero-plot PWP but I've pulled it off for once folks, no 4,000 words of exposition before the smut! It's a little schmoopy though because that's what I was feelin'. I edited this but things kept escaping me, so if there's anything out of whack lemme know.

His hands alight on her hips, firm but forgiving. There’s always a comfort in the way he can cradle her; his fingers nearly meet in the center of her back. She lets some of her weight melt back into his hold. In response, he smiles, endearingly smug.

“Something you need?” He asks.

Her own hand settles between his legs, path hindered by armor. She huffs. “Maybe.”

Genji shifts his legs, which has the added benefit of jostling her forward. He slides a hand to her thigh, and presses it open to take a considering, lingering look between them.

“Hm. Already?” His words are teasing, but his voice is low. She moves her hand, dipping her thumb and curving her palm so that she’s cupping the junction of his thigh where the soft prosthetic skin molds over wires. The reaction she earns is perfectly worth all the taunting; he shudders and arches into her touch. Hana moves her thumb in a tiny, repetitive circle, until he begins to twitch beneath her.

“Terrible girl.” He sighs fondly. His hands cup beneath her bottom and she yelps as he draws her forward.

She has to struggle up through the sheets on hands and knees, Genji steadying her as she goes. One hand goes on headboard and she reaches down with the other to push his hair back from his face. He grins, sly, and it pulls at the scars on his face. Butterflies tremble low in her stomach.

His mouth is hot, his lips firm; he’s still smiling as he spreads her with his fingers and takes a broad swipe up her slit. Soon she has her hand curled in his hair, the other gripping the headboard. She looks down and he looks up and she gasps at it, his gaze piercing, eyes half lidded. His left hand, calloused and warm, slides around her thigh and urges her to press against him. It doesn’t take much more encouragement than that.

Genji makes a pleased noise when she grips his hair too tight, and rewards her with a soft suck to her clit. Her thighs tremble with the effort of holding herself up, of holding herself _back_. She rocks insistently against his mouth, tugs his hair to guide him. When she meets his gaze again, it’s coy. _God help her_ , it only gets her wetter.

He pulls away with a sloppy sound, and with a little prodding she lifts her hips. His lips are glistening and he licks them idly.

“Like this?” He asks, and moves his hands in very distracting motions against her ass. “Or would you rather I fuck you?”

She drags both hands through his hair and licks her own lips. “Both?”

He laughs, short and sweet. “Greedy.” He kisses her thigh and she _throbs_. “You’re lucky I can’t get enough.” He winks at her as he draws her back in.

“Who’s the greedy one then?” She asks, even as he busies his mouth back on her sex. She drops her head back in a moan. A finger is teased in against her, just the tip against her entrance, enough to have her rocking and whining for more as he sucks firmly on her clit. Genji takes her from zero to a hundred like that, his tongue pressed against her, humming with pleasure. Her thighs quake around him and her back bows, fingers tight in his hair. She has little mind for more than a high, breathless whimper as he wrenches her orgasm from her.

His hands are gentle when they lift her hips and he slides out from between her thighs. She’s happy to slump against the sheets, sweaty and sated. From behind her she hears the sounds of his armor being undone.

“Are you done, then?” It’s a genuine question, she can tell. A hand sweeps her hair out of her face, over her shoulder. His thighs press against her ass, the whole broad expanse of him curling over her body.

“I said both.” She turns her head to peek over her shoulder. His lips are plump and wet and she feels warm all over.

“You seem tired.” Genji frowns, just slightly, and sweeps his right hand down her spine. It rests at the small of her back, a pleasant weight. He cocks his head and smiles sweetly. “Have I already worn you out, my love?”

She whines and turns her face back into the pillows, then sighs tiredly. “Stop acting so self-satisfied.”

“Should it not bring me satisfaction?” He asks, voice soft. “Bringing it to you?”

She shivers at his words and shifts her hips antsily. With his free hand, he reaches between her thighs and parts her folds. She sighs at the slowness of it, fingers dragging through the wetness and pushing into her, a pleasurable, tight fit. He works her slowly, making his own pleased noises in response to the quiet whines he draws out of her. Genji takes her to the edge, until she’s gripping the pillow, breathing heavily and fucking back against his wrist.

He curls over her, again, parting her thighs with both hands and slotting in behind her. She can feel him, now- hot and heavy and nearly there. He nuzzles against the nape of her neck and she feels his breath against her ear. His voice has a raw edge to it, now, low and nearly dangerous.

“You are lovely like this.” He murmurs. His left hand slides down around her front, steadying against her pelvis. Hana feels him draw back a bit, then he’s pressing in. Her breath leaves her in a shuddering wave, and she clenches her hand in the sheets. His free hand falls on hers, prying it apart and slotting their fingers together.

“Like that?” He holds her hips up with only his left hand, sliding home with little more than a heaving exhale through his nose and an aborted noise in his throat.

“Yeah.” She sighs, and clenches purposefully around him. He moans low and then chuckles. Again he covers her, mouth wet at her nape.

He fucks her, then; his hands tight against her, his forehead pressed sweat-slick against her back, his hips a piston driving her into the pillows with every thrust. She moans appreciatively and clutches at the hand clasped in her own. He mumbles things, from time to time, words lost against her skin and amidst the sounds of their lovemaking. She catches her name, or the occasional swear, and once, a reverent mutter of “Perfect.”

She knows well the extent of his stamina but she’s sensitive, drawn taut and needy. She twists her head to look back at him; his hair hangs in his face, sweaty and flushed. His bottom lip is enticing, wet and still red; he’d probably been biting it. She makes a pleading noise and shuffles in his hold, and he falters as she clenches.

“ _Please_.” She asks of him, and squeezes his hand in hers.

“Ah,” He screws his eyes shut and presses close to her again, mouth wet and open against her skin. The obvious bliss on his face brings its own distinct pleasure. “Hold on.”

She whines when he slides his hand down; his fingers on her clit are too much and she gasps, tears springing to her eyes. “Genji, Gen-” She gurgles out a noise and rocks her hips. He pants against her back.

“Right there. _Utsukushī_.” He kisses wetly up her spine and she cries out. “C’mon.”

The heel of his palm digs into her pelvis just right, and paired with his fingers and the rock of his hips it has her over the crest, past the point of no return. Hana wails, shuddering and shaking and tensing. Through the buzz of her pleasure she hears him swear and press in closer, more frantic. His voice breaks as he comes, arms wrapping around her and holding her close as he shudders through it.

As the high fades there’s only the mixed sounds of their heavy breaths, and the stickiness of her skin. When he draws back, she rolls over, flopping tiredly against the sheets. Genji leans back in, pressing in close; not enough to crush, but enough for him to pleasantly weigh against her. She wraps around him and draws him in, angling for a kiss.

He tastes like her, and sweat against his skin, and his hands are gentle in her hair. She sighs and brushes his hair out of his face once again.

“You need a haircut.”

He smiles against her lips. “Do I?”

She tilts her head, considering. They share a breath, in that infinitesimal, intimate space. “Maybe not. I guess you’re pretty handsome, like this.”

Genji smiles against her lips, and huffs a little laugh there. “You guess?”

She pulls him in, hand at the back of his head. “Yeah.”

He catches himself on his forearms, and looms above her, imposing, warm, somehow soft even at all his edges and vertices. A seemingly put-upon sigh escapes him. “I guess I don’t need a haircut after all, then. I can’t go losing my spot as the most beautiful one in the relationship, now can I?”

“Hey-!”

His laughter is bright and full.

**Author's Note:**

> (scoops all my rarepairs into my arms and provides them the Good Content they deserve)
> 
> Utsukushī means beautiful.


End file.
